Destiny
by L.L Stewart
Summary: Post Season 7. I don't wanna really say to much more except you just have to read it. I don't want to reveal to much in the summary.


Title: Destiny

Category: Sons of Anarchy

Pairings: Jax and Tara

Rating: R

Genres: Romance/Drama

Warnings: Same as the show.

Chapters: 1

Words: 2198

Published: 02/03/2015

Updated:02/03/2015

Completed: No

Disclaimer: I do not own Sons of Anarchy, Kurt Sutter does... This is just for fun. :)

So I got this idea while watching Interstellar. I don`t want to ruin that show for you, and it really has nothing to do with the actual story itself

1) Jax is not an Astronaut - haha...I just watched the show and got this idea and had to write it! I just liked the whole concept of the 5th dimension, being able to communicate with people from a different dimension.

So you do not have to watch the movie to read this. The only thing the same is the 5th dimension and you will understand when you read it!

I really, Really hope you all enjoy this. I am writing One Weekend, and I am struggling on the ending, I want it to be perfect so I keep on editing and writing more. Haha. So this kind of was a side project to keep my muse going. Please let me know what you think of the story. Feedback is chocolate for my muse!

Hope you all enjoy this!

* * *

**Desitiny**

She woke abruptly, her green eyes focusing on the clock in front of her.

_Three-thirty Am_

Her hands moved to her tangled nighty and she pulled the damp clothing away from her body. Her eyes caught a shadow in front of her. She became frightened and she squinted, her eyes adjusting to the darkness ahead of her. "Whose there? Joshua?"

The figure appeared in front of Tara and smiled, "So, this was your place back then? It suits you."

"J - Jax?"

Jax smiled at Tara, his dark lost eyes, staring at her strangely. _This was his wife – before she came back to Charming – before him_.

He glanced around the dark room dazed. He expected it, everyday – something new. He had no idea what year it was. How old he was. How long it had been since he died, since he had committed suicide?

Instead of him getting to live his life, with his boys – Tara. He lived in limbo, reliving his past. Over and over. This time though it was different. This Tara, was the Tara before she came back to Charming.

_This was new._

_This was not a memory._

Jax watched Tara, her green eyes watching his every move. Jax' hand reached for her face and he smiled, his fingers brushing against her soft skin. "I've missed you so much." Jax sucked in a slow breathe as his fingers traced down her face, "Oh! Oh Tara. Oh god babe, I love you so much."

Jax began to sob and his body crushed against Tara's. His arms tightened around her and he squeezed her tighter. "You're so beautiful."

Tara stared at the man in front of her, Jackson Teller. The man who broke her heart. Her one true love. Tara hadn't talked to Jax in over ten years. What was he doing there? "Is everything okay Jax? How– why are you here?

Jax pulled away, his gaze averted hers and he glanced around the unfamiliar room. "You were right, you know? What you said to me that night. We don't know who we are until we're connected to someone else. We're just better human beings when with the person we're supposed to be with"

"Jax , I never...

"You will." Jax whispered, remembering that this Tara knew nothing about Abel, Thomas, their marriage. It hadn't even happened yet.

"I don't know how to explain this, or even wrap my own brain around it, to try and explain it to you... but, I'm from the future."

"What?" Tara stuttered and she stared at him closely, taking in his physical appearance. "How much have you had to drink?" She mocked, her green eyes watching him closely and she stood up abruptly, "You are seriously not coming into my home in the middle of the night, after ten years. Telling me how beautiful I am, how much you miss me... how much you love me. You're kidding me, right?" Tara glared towards Jax, her green eyes turning black, "I tried reaching out to you, to your mother. You didn't want anything to do with me...and your mother, well we all know how much she hated me and was happy I was out of your life."

Tara paused, her head snapped back towards Jax, her green eyes glared towards Jax, "Wait...how _DID_ you get in here?"

Jax had moved quickly across the room, his body almost touching hers. It felt so surreal. Jax swallowed the lump lodged in his throat, his hands reaching for Tara's hands, his fingers brushed against her soft skin and he moaned. "I'm so sorry for everything. So very sorry.

He didn't know how or why, but this time, whoever was watching over him. They were guiding him wherever he was supposed to be. Guided him here to her. Every other time it was as he watched the scenes in front of him.

He watched as every memory he had of her, of their life together flashed before his eyes_. Every time it was like he was watching a movie. Watching from the outside. He could never talk to her. Never touch her. All he could do was watch her. The pain and the sadness following them everywhere. But, this time it wasn't a memory. Tara was very real, this was the Tara he had fell in love with. Before his life corrupted her...destroyed her._ Tara's bloodied corpse dashed through his mind and Jax winced.

_She would still be alive if she had stayed in Chicago. If she had never married you._

"I'm serious Jax. What the hell are you doing here?"

_Maybe this was a way he could intervene, fix what had happened to her... To them. But why now?_

"Please Tara." Jax begged, his blue eyes piercing through her soul. Please look at me. Really look at me." Jax stared at her hard and he watched her as she searched him.

Their souls cried out for one another and her eyes grew wide and electricity shot through her veins. Her body stiffened and she backed away, uneasiness creepy through her bones. Is this a dream?" Tara asked, her left hand raised to her right arm and she pinched herself extremely hard. "Ouch." She mumbled and glanced back up toward Jax, before examining every crease, every scar, every line of his face.

Tara realized that the guy standing in front of her at that moment was Jax. But it wasn't that Jax she remembered. This Jax was definitely older. Her fingers reached for his face and they brushed against his cheek, "How old are you?" Tara asked quietly, her gaze reaching his, "You're still so handsome." She lifted her hand, placing it against the side of his head, her fingers slipping into his long, slick hair.

Jax flinched from her words and he shook his head, closing his eyes. "No. No. No.

Tara frowned, her fingers moving against his skin, her fingers massaged a trail from the top of his head to his eyebrows. He closed his eyes, her light touch connecting with his eyebrows. She leaned in, her lips close to his.

"I don't know how to explain it or what to even say. I don't really understand it myself." Jax paused, reaching for Tara's hand and pulling her to the bed, sitting her down, then taking a seat in front of her. "I died Tara on December 9, 2014. I crashed into a semi. I'm not sure what year it is now or how long it has been since I died. All I remember is my memories of my life and how I died.

**Each day **– **Hour **–** Minute.**

Whatever it is to me now. I relive it, every day." Tears fell from Jax' eyes and Tara stared at the broken man in front of her. "The awful shit I have done. The death I have caused. I need to fix it. I have too."

"Jax if you died, how I am touching you?" Tara could sense the loneliness – the pain throughout his soul. A horrible, wrenching pain that seemed to surround his aura.

Tara tried to hide the fear she felt as she watched Jax closely. He was definitely in shock, whatever was happening here, felt way too real. Whether this was a dream or not, Jax had come to her. He needed her help.

Something inside of her, deep in her heart pulled Tara towards Jax. Tara knew that what she was about to ask, probably wouldn't be something in the end she would want to hear. But, the unanswered questions about him, maybe even about her.

"I have been thinking about you lots, what would have happened if I stayed in Charming. What it would have been like if you came to Chicago. Every night for the last week, I have been staring at that damn phone wishing I would just pick it up and call you. But I don't."

The lights flickered and the room dimmed. Tara froze, a cold chill creeping up her arms, "Do I know about your death?" The Tara in your time? " Tara questioned softly and swallowed, "Did we...did we get to see each other again?"

The pain in her voice sent shivers up Jax' spine and he gasped, a sob escaping his lips. "No, you don't know about my death and we were married."

Tara's eyes widened and a small smile crossed her lips. "We were?"

"Yes." Jax choked, turning his gaze from her and he stood up and crossed the room. Jax picked up the small picture frame from Tara's desk and he glanced down at her and her mother when she was seven. Tears filled his eyes and he reached up, wiping them away quickly. He turned back toward her, his head still hung low, "They are all dead. Every one we knew. They are all gone and its all my fault,"

Tara lifted herself off the bed and moved towards Jax, stopping a few feet away from him, trying not to upset him. "Jax, I don't know who you are talking about, what happened, but it wasn't your fault. Please don't do this to yourself."

Jax laughed harshly, "I did this to you. To our family." Tara's bloodied corpse again flashed before his eyes and he hissed loudly.

"You can't go back to Charming Tara, no matter what happens in the next few months. please don't go."

"Jax-"

"I'm serious Tara. Please stay here, away from me. Away from my mother. You're safer here."

Tara could see the anger in his eyes and she backed away slightly, "Why, what happened Jax. Did something happen to me?"

Tears fell lightly down his cheeks and wetness covered his skin. "Please, Tara promise me you wont go back, no matter what?"

Tara was about to respond when the room began to spin and she was thrown back fast, her body banging against her double bed. She winced, reaching for her side and glancing back to Jax. Jax stared at her, his mouth was moving but Tara couldn't hear anything he was saying. Tara stood shakily, the room spun faster and she swayed, her hand reaching for Jax.

"Jax! Jax! What the hell is happening!"

Jax` body was in front of Tara again. She could tell he was screaming but she still couldn't hear him. `Jax, what is going on here..I need to know what happened, why your so frightened." The room stopped spinning and Tara grabbed on to Jax tightly. Tara glanced around the strange room, from every direction all she could see was white, nothing but white.

"If you come to Charming if you get back with me. If we marry, you will die Tara. You will die because of me...I cant let that happen." Jax reached for her, pulling her towards him and crushing his lips to hers. Tara moaned, her lips parting, allowing Jaxs tongue to dance inside her mouth.

Their kissed lasted for moments, neither one of them wanting to pull away. "I love you Tara, more than life, more than anything else in this world. I wish I had been a better husband, lover, best friend. I`m so sorry I let you down." Tara's eyes closed and he pressed his forehead against hers. "I will never forget you."

"Ì love you too, Jax."`Tara whispered and her eyes opened, grief overcame her as she realized she was back in her room in her bed. She glanced down at her flowered comforter that was pulled up to her neck, her head lay against the pillow, her head turned towards the only light in the room, the alarm clock, and it flashed four AM and she sighed happily.

_It was a dream. Just a dream Knowles._

A slight breeze brushed past her and Tara shivered pulling the blankets higher and closing her eyes.

_It had to be a dream, right?_

_TBC._


End file.
